


Used and Aroused

by SamuelJames



Series: Becker's Boy [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're closer than ever since Danny found his way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used and Aroused

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Used and Aroused  
> Pairing: Hilary Becker/Danny Quinn  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: They're closer than ever since Danny found his way home.  
> Series Notes: Part three of Becker's Boy  
> Kink: Dom/sub relationship, Rough Oral Sex  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Danny smirks as Becker binds his wrists with a blue ribbon. "I know I don't live in the gym like you do but satin is not an effective restraint. It won't hold me."

Becker kisses him softly then whispers, "I know."

Checking the knot he takes a step back and looks at Danny who has long grown accustomed to scrutiny from his Dom.

"It's not a test of strength, Danny, just a gentle reminder. In fact if you do break free I'll be very disappointed."

"Would I be your naughty boy?" Danny asks, unable to keep the grin from his face.

Becker laughs. "Shut up. I'll have to gag you if you keep quoting bad porn dialogue to me and that'd be a shame considering my plans for your mouth. Kneel."

Danny does so and sits back on his heels. If Becker's plans are what Danny thinks they are, it'll be as effective as gagging him. He rests his bound hands in his lap and watches Becker disappear from view. It's only a few seconds before there's a noise from his locker and Becker reappears dangling Danny's collar from his little finger.

"Could you, Becks?"

"That wasn't very specific."

"Could you please put it on me, Sir?"

Becker crouches down and makes quick work of putting the collar on. He brushes his thumb across Danny's mouth and smiles, "I'm really loving getting to do this all over again with you."

"Me too, Becks, Sir."

"The honorific isn't mandatory."

Becker stands and walks a bit away before starting to undress. Since Danny got back home, to his proper time, some of the old rules have changed. Blindfolds, a former favourite, are now out of the question for the foreseeable future since he panics when he can't see. It's nothing to do with Becker and everything to do with primitive survival instincts. There were more punishments before but he was also more stubborn then. He's also found submission easier overall, possibly because he thought he might never get back to his Dom. He trusts Becker completely and knows that Becker respects him and his limits.

"Danny."

He looks up.

"Are you okay?"

Danny nods. "Just thinking about us and how things have changed."

Becker is fully naked and half-hard, something Danny would ordinarily have noticed immediately. Becker takes a few steps towards him while stroking his cock. "Changed for the better I hope."

"Yes."

"Remember if you can't speak we'll need another safety precaution."

"I could slap your leg or would noise be better?"

Becker looks round their room and Danny raises his hands.

"There's the panic alarm on my keys." The team all have them now, having found that some creatures, but unfortunately not all, hate high-pitched sounds.

Becker gets the keys and puts them in Danny's hands. He steps in very close but Danny just licks his lips not daring to start until he's told to.

"Open."

He quickly obeys.

"Lick."

Licking the tip of Becker's cock earns him a small groan of satisfaction. Those initial orders are followed by more with Becker giving him one word commands like slower, again, good, balls, more and tongue.

As expected he doesn't suck for long before Becker pre-empts any effort on Danny's part and begins thrusting. Danny opens his mouth more and tries to relax his jaw. His gag reflex on the other hand has never complied with his will and on Becker's fourth thrust he kind of gags. His eyes water but he's a long way from pushing the panic button. He gasps for air when Becker pulls back and starts getting hard himself from feeling used. The noises of Becker's grunts and his gasps fill the room and when Becker grips his hair, Danny feels completely fantastic.

His one wish is that he could deep throat Becker but his Dom doesn't seem to find anything lacking despite the positions they've tried. He's startled when Becker picks up the pace sooner than expected. As tears steam down his face he brushes the end of the ribbon against his cock. Anything more without permission would be wrong. Becker tugs on Danny's hair changing the angle slightly making Danny gag repeatedly. It's a point of pride for Danny that this doesn't make him vomit. He tries to cough as if clearing his throat will make it easier. His lips and chin are smeared with spit and he must look a state but Becker loves him no matter what. Several hard thrusts make him dig his nails into his hand so he doesn't accidentally press the button.

When Becker's grip on his hair tightens, Danny braces himself. His Dom will come very soon. After a few more thrusts, Becker invades his mouth and doesn't pull back. As his mouth fills Danny swallows what he can. Becker pulls back smearing his spit slick lips with come. Danny breathes heavily, flicking out his tongue to lick his lips. His Dom kneels and grabs a tissue from the locker to wipe Danny's chin. He kisses him and thumbs away the tears.

"Thank you."

Danny smiles at these words and puts the keys to one side.

"Ribbon held I see."

"Never even tested it, Becks."

Becker opens the ribbon and gives Danny a bottle of water. He gratefully takes a few sips and clears his throat properly.

Becker kisses him again and brushes his hand against Danny's cock way too many times to be accidental. Becker grips Danny's cock and strokes it a few times. Danny sighs and closes his eyes. Becker lets go and stands up leaving Danny frustrated.

"Please, Sir."

"No. I know you want to but if we're ever going to try a cage you'll have to get used to this feeling."

"I know but just this once, please."

"I can't, Danny, being a Dom means being firm in your decisions."

Danny knows that's true. When he does try chastity he expects it will be tough but he hadn't counted on Becker wanting a practice run.

Becker holds out his hand and Danny takes it. After he stands, he finds himself wrapped in Becker's arms.

"I'm so proud of what we have, Danny, and I love you. I know why you want to come and you will again but not tonight. You need to trust me on this."

"I do." Danny tries to focus on that and not how good it would have felt if Becker had kept going. Chastity was his idea in the first place and Becker will get him through the highs and lows. He kisses Becker's neck and breaks their hug. "Cold shower it is then."

Becker smiles. "You need supervision?"

"No. I'd never disobey you." He hasn't once broken any of their rules since getting back from the past.

In the shower he stands under the spray for several minutes before upping it to a more tolerable temperature. He's researched chastity, read internet posts from guys who love it and took notice of the mention of tantrums and mood swings. He did all of the research before suggesting it and his Dom probably did his own research after that. Becker is nothing if not thorough. It just would have felt so good if he could have come. As soon as he realises what he's thinking about he thinks about Becker and how content he feels when he surrenders control. No fleeting moment of enjoyment could make up for disappointing his Dom. He finishes up his shower and gets dressed.

Becker is waiting in the living room with beer, popcorn and Die Hard. Danny gets to spend the rest of the night curled up with Becker and his fleeting frustration is forgotten till the next time.


End file.
